The invention relates to prophylactic or affirmative treatment of diseases and disorders of the musculature by administering polypeptides found in vertebrate species, which polypeptides are growth, differentiation and survival factors for muscle cells.
Muscle tissue in adult vertebrates will regenerate from reserve myoblasts called satellite cells. Satellite cells are distributed throughout muscle tissue and are mitotically quiescent in the absence of injury or disease. Following muscle injury or during recovery from disease, satellite cells will reenter the cell cycle, proliferate and 1) enter existing muscle fibers or 2) undergo differentiation into mulinucleate myotubes which form new muscle fiber. The myoblasts ultimately yield replacement muscle fibers or fuse into existing muscle fibers, thereby increasing fiber girth by the synthesis of contractile apparatus components. This process is illustrated, for example, by the nearly complete regeneration which occurs in mammals following induced muscle fiber degeneration; the muscle progenitor cells proliferate and fuse together regenerating muscle fibers.
Several growth factors which regulate the proliferation and differentiation of adult (and embryonic) myoblasts in vitro have been identified. Fibroblast growth factor (FGF) is mitogenic for muscle cells and is an inhibitor of muscle differentiation. Transforming growth factor β (TGFβ) has no effect on myoblast proliferation, but is an inhibitor of muscle differentiation. Insulin-like growth factors (IGFs) have been shown to stimulate both myoblast proliferation and differentiation in rodents. Platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) is also mitogenic for myoblasts and is a potent inhibitor of muscle cell differentiation. (For a review of myoblast division and differentiation see: Florini and Magri, 1989:256:C701-C711).
In vertebrate species both muscle tissue and neurons are potential sources of factors which stimulate myoblast proliferation and differentiation. In diseases affecting the neuromuscular system which are neural in origin (i.e., neurogenic), the muscle tissue innervated by the affected nerve becomes paralyzed and wastes progressively. During peripheral nerve regeneration and recovery from neurologic and myopathic disease, neurons may provide a source of growth factors which elicit the muscle regeneration described above and provide a mechanism for muscle recovery from wasting and atrophy.
A recently described family of growth factors, the neuregulins, are synthesized by motor neurons (Marchioni et al. Nature 362:313, 1993) and inflammatory cells (Tarakhovsky et al., Oncogene 6:2187-2196 (1991)). The neuregulins and related p185erbB2 binding factors have been purified, cloned and expressed (Benveniste et al., PNAS 82:3930-3934, 1985; Kimura et al., Nature 348:257-260, 1990; Davis and Stroobant, J. Cell. Biol. 110:1353-1360, 1990; Wen et al., Cell 69:559, 1992; Yarden and Ullrich, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:443, 1988; Holmes et al., Science 256:1205, 1992; Dobashi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 88:8582, 1991; Lupu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 89:2287, 1992). Recombinant neuregulins have been shown to be mitogenic for peripheral glia (Marchionni et al., Nature 362:313, 1993) and have been shown to influence the formation of the neuromuscular junction (Falls et al., Cell 72:801, 1993). Thus the regenerating neuron and the inflammatory cells associated with the recovery from neurogenic disease and nerve injury provide a source of factors which coordinate the remyelination of motor neurons and their ability to form the appropriate connection with their target. After muscle has been reinnervated the motor neuron may provide factors to muscle, stimulating muscle growth and survival.
Currently, there is no useful therapy for the promotion of muscle differentiation and survival. Such a therapy would be useful for treatment of a variety of neural and muscular diseases and disorders.